


Diferencias.

by mahounostair



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, i love mikanatsu, no hay nada de ship pero i love them
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahounostair/pseuds/mahounostair
Summary: Mika y Natsume habrían deseado ver la sonrisa de Shu en aquel momento.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lo empecé hace un mes y hasta ahora no lo había acabado -ni lo recordaba.-  
> También quiero mucho a natsume sakasaki.

Natsume está a punto de marcharse, si no fuese porque la invitación había sido de uno de sus preciados senpais: Shu. Aunque, por muchas invitaciones que Shu-niisan podría haberle dado, no se evade, ni mucho menos, el ambiente tan tenso que hay en la mesa.  
Aunque el mago no se está percatando de que es su puñetera culpa.  
La mirada que le está dedicando al tal “Mika Kagehira”, de manera probablemente inconsciente –ya por pura inercia, como siempre- estalla muchas reacciones negativas en el cuerpo del miembro de Valkyrie. Y se volvía una batalla de finar el blanco sin ningún final; un bucle infinito.  
De hecho, sólo habían venido a cenar y a pasar la noche viendo películas de miedo del chico de heterocromía porque, ni a Shu le interesa el cine –o lo que él no consideraba buen cine-, ni Mika disfruta otro tipo de películas.  
Bueno, y si posteriormente, seleccionar la película sería imposible, la batalla campal que se ha formado eligiendo la cena para los Oddballs es un cachondeo.  
Si bien Mika tiene un exquisito gusto culinario, Natsume conoce mejor a sus cuatro senpais y sabía qué le gustaba a cada uno. Sabe que Kanata disfruta del sushi como el que más; mas es un sushi sin aliño, sólo el pescado y si eso una pequeña ensalada a los lados, pero eso a Mika no le gusta ni le parece suficiente. A rei le gusta una comida muy típica de España, cree Natsume que es porque tiene un tono rojizo: el gazpacho con vinagre, jamón a trocitos y pan, pero Mika sabe que a Shu no le hace ninguna gracia algo tan rojo y sospechoso viniendo del Sakuma. Y la discusión parece no llegar a su fin. Con Wataru ocurre algo similiar; al maestro de Natsume le gustan las comidas que no le gustan a nadie: ramen con kétchup y mostaza, pizza con piña, espinacas con ajo, al final están de acuerdo en algo; a Wataru ni agua. La cara de asco de Mika habla por sí sola.  
Hasta que Shu, el cual sirve de mediador entre esos dos el 100% de las veces, llega con la mejor idea del mundo a ojos de sus dos kohais. Pedir cada uno lo que más le gustase.  
Mientras deja un zumito de melocotón en la mesa, pues sabe que es el favorito de ambos niños. Al parecer tienen alguna que otra cosa en común.

Mika se siente muy abrumado entre tantos mayores, y un poco apartado, pues los oddbalss tienen mucho más en común con Oshi-san de lo que él jamás tendría. Encima el sushi de Shinkai huele mal. Y el gazpacho de Rei apesta a vinagre. Y las espinacas con ramen, kétchup y piña le están dando arcadas. Y la forma en al que Shu le ofrece a Mado unos deliciosos takoyakis le está dando envidia. Y de Natsume, bueno… tiene ganas de quejarse, pero no está haciendo nada mal. Estaban, de hecho, comiendo lo mismo: un trozo de pastel de nata con fresas que, además, huele bien.  
Juraría que Natsume le ha sonreído.  
“Come y calla, Kagehira…”  
“Sí…”

Ha llegado la hora de elegir la película. Tienen dos mantitas, el brik del zumo de melocotón, seis vasos y un bol de palomitas de dudosa procedencia, pues lo ha traído Wataru, después de todo.  
Mika es el que conoce la estantería de principio a fin, por eso sale a decidir la película. Sabe que van a quejarse de lo que elija, pero “La purga” era una película maravillosa y que deberían ver. Al menos eso piensa él.  
Rei dice querer ver “Nosferatu”, pero Wataru le dice que por encima de su cadáver y que deberían ver “Dumbo”. Shu replica, “Películas para Tori Himemiya en mi casa no” contesta. Rei se ríe, y Shinkai propone “Tiburón”, lo malo es que saben que Shu le tiene pánico. Pero no al tiburón, sino a la banda sonora. Natsume, al margen, se levanta y mira en el estante: sólo había cortos, clásicos y películas de miedo. Siempre ha querido ver una, pero no puede porque está Sora merodeando todo el tiempo por la casa.  
“Está bien” dice Shu. “Veremos lo que Kagehira quiera.”  
Mika, contento, pone “La purga” en el reproductor y se sienta al lado de Natsume. Wtaru extiende la manta, aunque no llega a Mika ni a Natsume. Rei hace un chiste con la longitud de su pene y porqué no llega la manta hasta ellos. Los de segundo no dicen nada. Sólo se ponen una manta por encima, que es la restante de pelitos con osos bordados, mientras el pelirrojo bebe un trago del zumo de melocotón. Parece no inmutarse.

Los mayores se quedan dormidos a la mitad, incluso Itsuki. Natsume piensa que la película es muy entretenida y Mika cree que la forma en la que sus ojos brillan es muy tierna, pero no se atreve a decirlo.  
Tampoco se atreven a decir que cada media hora están un poco más cerca el uno del otro.

Shu es el primero en despertarse, o eso quiere creer, pues no ve a Wataru, Kanata y Rei dormidos en el suelo. Shu se siente un poco mal por haberse dormido sin ver la película, pues Mika y Natsume estaban muy emocionados. Aunque descansar, ha descansado mejor que nadie. Se alegra, interiormente, de haber entretenido a Mika durante una noche. Y aparentemente no sólo a Mika.  
Natsume se apoya en el hombro de Mika, durmiendo, con ambas piernas sobre el de pelo verde oscuro, y Mika se apoya en la cabeza de Natsume, cogiéndole la mano con los dedos entrelazados.  
El mayor les pone la manta que se les ha resvalado durante la noche por encima, arropándolos.  
Mika y Natsume habrían deseado ver la sonrisa de Shu en ese momento.

**Author's Note:**

> me cabrea mucho que sean tan cuquis.


End file.
